Demons of the Blacktooth
Demons of the Blacktooth Demons of the Blacktooth was an intraguild RP event. It was initiated in January 2009 by Gorfrunch, Grimnir and Yagyu of the Blacktooth Grin guild and was designed to tell the story of the return of Gorfrunch and the Grin's entry into Northrend. The story was told in two perspectives on RP posts on the Blacktooth Grin website forums and world RP in-game. The two perspectives were: The Hunt which told the story from the point of view of Yagyu and his loyalists and The Search which told the story from the viewpoint of Grimnir and his those who believed Gorfrunch to be alive. Yagyu, wanting to find the alleged returned Gorfrunch, commissioned the warlock Bok'theg to create a device to search for him. With help from the Sin'dorei mage Eydrana, Bok'theg created the soul-gem, a shard that could locate the souls of the dead anywhere in Azeroth. In his lust for power, Bok'theg agreed to sign a scroll to the mage granting her a favor of her choosing. With scroll in hand, she gave Bok'theg the help he needed to create the gem. Although extremely powerful, the gem took its toll on its creators. Needing life force to power it, the shard began causing weakness and bleeding in both the orc and the blood elf. Realizing the danger, Bok'theg secretly trained the gem to focus on Eydrana, slowly killing her. In her final moments, she realized the treachery and passed the scroll to Grimnir as her final revenge. While Yagyu refused to believe Gorfrunch's return was anything but an Alliance trick, Grimnir and a few confederates believed the return to be real. Grimnir was upset about Yagyu's order to bring the so-called imposter in dead or alive. Not wanting to lose the chance see the Smashblade again, Grimnir disobeyed the order and took his own group out to find the old Chieftain before the rest of the Grin could find and kill him. The answer was finally revealed in an in-game RP event at Stonard where the return of the Smashblade forced a challenge for leadership of the Grin. The stunned Grin could only stand and watch as the two orcs fought. Tactically, Yagyu was unable to beat his old leader, and in his desperation at the thought of losing his command, he signaled Bok'theg. Knowing Gorfrunch's soul was weakly tethered to the corporeal world, Yagyu allowed the warlock to focus the soul-gem on Gorfrunch. The Smashblade collapsed as his soul was trapped inside by the warlock Bok'theg. Of the Grin watching the event unfold, Grimnir was especially horrified to see Yagyu allow the warlock to use dark magics to subdue the former Warchief. Despite the old shaman's objections, Yagyu authorized Bok'theg to retain the shard and control of Gorfrunch. But the young Warchief was duped by the warlock. The gem needed more life force to retain its power and Bok'theg was running out of power sources. The warlock figured he could finally grip the reins of the clan by draining the lifeforce from Yagyu himself. Thinking he had conquered the old warrior, Yagyu was mysteriously plagued by weakness and illness. As Gorfrunch plotted a way to free his trapped soul, Yagyu led the clan into a new war and a showdown with Stromgarde. Category:Stories Category:Battles